Pyaar Mohobbat Ishq
by CID Romance
Summary: Hello guys my brand new story on SachVi. Kya pyaar itni aasani se hota hain...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is a new storry on SachVi :) :)

BUREAU 10.00 AM

It was a pleasant morning at CID bureau. The whole team was present in the bureau busy with their regular work, except Acp, Sachin & Freddy. The door opened & Freddy frustrated came inside... All the other saw him...Freddy sat with a thud on his chair.

Abhijeet: Good morning freddy...

Freddy(with a rush standing up): Goo... Good morning sir... lekin sir kahe ki good morning...

Daya: Kya hua hain...? Tumhara muh itna latka hua kyun hain...?

Freddy: Kya bataun sir...

Abhijeet: Lekin hua kya hain yeh toh batau...

Freddy(crying): Meri wife ne mujhe divorce deni ki dhamki di hain... Talaakh...

Tasha: Talaakh... Lekin kyun sir...

Freddy: Woh zid pakar ke baithi hain ki agle wedding anniversarry pe main usse London ghumaane leejaun...

Abhijeet: Toh lejaaun ghumau bhabhiji ko...

Freddy: Aapko lagta hain sir Acp sir mujhe chuti dedenge...

Daya: Are hum hain na... Hum baat karenge Acp sir se...

Freddy(happy): Thank u sir Thank u. Aap log mera bohot khayaal rakhte hain. Waise meri biwi bhi mera khayaal rakhti hain. Paani garam karke deti hain...

Vivek: Aapke nahane ke liye...

Freddy: Are nahin nahin. Maine usse order diya hain ki garam paani se bartan saaf nahin karunga...

The rest burst in laughter... just then they heared a voice.

Voice: Inspecter Purvi reporting sir...

Abhijeet: Are tum aagayi... Itni late kyun ho? Shukar manau ki Acp sir abhi tak nahin aaye hain...

Purvi: Sorry sir woh kissi ne mere car ke tire pe goli maar di...

Abhijeet: Kya... Tum theek toh ho...

Purvi(smilled at his concern): Yes sir...

Abhijeet: Acha theek hain chalo. Good morning... & welcome to CID Mumbai...

Purvi: Good morning sir... Its my pleasure

Abhijeet: chalo main tumhe sab se milwaata hun.. Yeh hain Anjalie, Daya, Rajat, Tasha, Vivek, Kaajal, Freddy, Nikhil aur baaki aate honge...

Just then a handsome guy with musle entered the bureau full sweaty.

Guy: Sir...

Abhijeet: Tum kahan se hoke aarahe ho...

Guy: Sir woh...

Purvi turned and saw him...

Purvi: Tum...

Guy: Tum...

Daya: Tum dono ek dusred ko pehle se hi jaante ho...

Purvi: Sir issine mera tire puncture kiya tha...

Sachin: Dekho maine jaan booch kar nahin kiya tha (turning towards Abhijeet) Sir woh Pakiya bhaage jaa raha tha aur uske haanth mein bandook tha toh mujhe majbooram goli chalai padi uske pair pe. Maine uska haanth pakda aur struggle karne laga woh banduk lene ke liye. Ussi beech mein goli ek car ki tire mein jaake lagi.. Joh iski(pointing towards Purvi) car ki tire mein jaake lagi..

Purvi: Aur sir inhone mur kar dekha bhi nahin..

Sachin: Dekhiye madam mujhe aur bhi gunde pakar ne the aur mere paas time nahin tha...

Purvi: Time nahin tha... Apki wajah se main late phonchi...

Sachin: Dekho tum jaante nahin ho ki main kaun hun...?

Purvi: Kyun kya karloge...

Sachin: Main kya kar sakta hun...

Purvi: Toh karke dikhaaye...

Abhijeet: Stop...

Both shut their mouth.

Abhijeet: KYa ho raha hain yahan... Yeh bureau hain koi market nahin yahan tum dono aise lade jaa rahe ho... Sachin yeh hain inspecter Purvi... Aur purvi yeh hain Inspecter Sachin. Tumhare senior.

Purvi: Senior...? Kissi angle se toh nahin lag raha hain...

Sachin: Oi hello madam mere baare mein baat mein bolna pehle apne aap ko dekho na height na weight. Pata nahin tumhe CID mein select kaise kiya hain...

Purvi: Aapka kehne ka matlab hain ki main moti hun...

Sachin: Aur nahin toh kya...

Purvi: Dekhiye mr Khadus...

Sachin: Ji kahiye Ms Attitude...

The other were passing helpless look towards each other... Abhijeet winked Anjalie something & she nodded. She went to beside Sachin & closed his mouth with her hand.

Sachin asked her trough the eye what happend.

Anjalie: Bhai yeh bureau hain. Agar Acp sir aagaye toh aap jaante ho ki kya hoga... Aur aapke kapde full sweaty hain issiliye aap ghar jaaye aur jaake change kariye samajhgaye...

Sachin tried to protest, but after receaving a fierry glance from her he walked out of the bureau...

Anjalie: Sorry Purvi woh kya hain na mera bhai thora sa over react karta hain toh please bura mat maana..

Purvi: It is oke mam...

Anjalie: Please don't call me mam. Anjalie suits better on me..

Purvi: Ok mam.. I mean Anjalie...

Abhijeet: So guys get back to work...

The started with their work.

Ok here is the start of a new Sachvi storry with lot of cute fight and romance. So till then please read and review. Bye bye tc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. Kaan pakar ke sorry. I know I am very late so punishment mein maine ek long chapter likha hain... Enjoy... :) :)**_

_**BUREAU 11.00 PM**_

Sachin entered fresh. No one was at bureau except Purvi. She didn't saw him, because she was roaming with a file in her hand & was really busy. Sachin was busy on his mobile. They walk to each other & ... They collided with each other & the file fell on the floor. Purvi was about to fall when Sachin held her waist. She was standing there with closed eyes & tightly holding his shirt. He looked at her beautiful face & Purvi was standing with closed eyes. She opened her eyes & saw Sachin lost.

Purvi**(confused)**: Sir...

Sachin didn't heared her.

Purvi**(louder)**: SIR...?

Sachin**(coming out his trance)**: Haan...haan... Kya hua...?

Purvi**(pointed how they were standing)**: Sir...

Sachin**(making her stand properly)**: Oh sorry...

Purvi**(bending to take the file)**: Yeh kya hogaya...? Saare pages phirse mix hogaye... **(looking towards Sachin)** Sir aap dekh ke nahin chal sakte the...

Sachin**(putting his hand on his hips)**: Oh hello madam... Aap ko dekhke chalna chahiye...

Purvi: Yeh lo... Ulta chor kothwal ko daante...

Sachin: Tumne kya kaha...?

Purvi: Wohi joh aapne suna...

Sachin: Matlab main tumhe chor dikhta hoon...

Purvi: Aur nahin toh kya... **(murmering)** Shakal se toh dikh hi rahe hain... Chor...

Sachin: Oh hello madam mere shakal pe mat jaana. Tumhe maalum nahin ki kitne ladkiyan marti hain mere pe...

Purvi: Shayad woh ladkiyan blind ho aur aapko lage ki woh aapko dekhi jaa rahi hain...

Sachin: Purvi... Mujhe choro...

Purvi: Maine aapko kahan pakra hain...

Sachin: Dekh Purvi mere baare mein baat mat karna toh behtar hoga. Pata nahin tumhe CID mein kaise select karliya gaya. Na height na weight...

Purvi: Aapka matlab hain ki main moti aur naati hun...

Sachin: Kuch aisa hi samajhlo...

Purvi: Dekhiye sir aap had se aage barh rahe hain.

Sachin: Oh really...

Purvi: Sir app...

Voice: Kya horaha hain...

Sachvi turned & saw Acp and team standing at the door.

Acp: Purvi yeh sab kya hain...?

Purvi: Sorry sir...

Acp: Kya sorry... Koi aise baat karta hain kya apne senior se...**(Sachin smiled)** Aur Sachin tum toh yahan ke senior ho toh aise harkate...?

Sachin**(hanging his head down)**: Sorry sir... Aayenda se aise nahin hoga...

Acp: Hona bhi nahin chahiye. Is it clear...?

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Acp: good...

He walked away & Sachvi went to their desk after giving each other a fiery look. Their desk was opposite each other. Rajat saw them & walked to Sachin.

Rajat: Kya baat hain yaar...? Isse pehle kitni ladkiyan aayi, lekin tumhe isse dekhte hi kya hoojaata hain...?

Sachin: Are yaar poocho mat... Itna irritate karti hain mujhe ki baapre baap... Mera bp high hojaata hain...

Rajat: Are bhai itni bhi nafrat mat kar, warna kya pata kahin pyaar na hojaaye...

Sachin**(laughing)**: Pyaar...? Aur woh bhi isse...? Are yeh toh sherni se bhi khatarnaak hain...

Rajat: Toh tu kaunsa kam hain... Tu bhi toh sher hain... Aur kabhi mat bhoolna mere bhai sher aur sherni ki hi jodi banti hain...

He walked away leaving Sachin shocked. Poor Sachin was sitting like he had heard something unusual. His thoughts got disturbed by the phone call. A case was reported.

_**CRIME-SPOT**_

Abijeet, Daya, Rajat, Sachin, Tasha & Purvi went to the crime-scene. A man was brutally murdered with a knife. Rajat was checking the deadbody. Daya & Abhijeet were talking to some people. Tasha was taking photos & Sachvi were looking random the deadbody.

Abhijeet: Yeh laash aapne kab dekha...?

Man1: Saab bohot zjaada badbu aarahi thi uss ghar se. Humne bohot der se darwaza khat khataya lekin kissi ne nahin khola.

Man2: Phir hum sab ne milke darwaza tora aur dekha ki yahan ek laash pari huyi thi...

Daya: Yeh kaun hain aap jaante hain...?

Man3: Nahin saab isse humne pehli baar dekha hain...

Rajat: Hosakta hain yahan kahin aaspaas...?

Man3: Nahin sahab hum iss ilake mein puraane hain. Iss jagah ke saare log ko hum jaante hain. Lekin isse nahin...

Tasha: Sir matlab yeh aadmi iss ilaake ka hain hi nahin...

Abhijeet: Hosakta hain...**(to the persons)**Kuch aur batasakte ho is ghar ke maalik ya phir yahan koi aata jaata ho...

Man4: Nahin sahab yeh ghar pichle 4 saal se band hain aur is ghar ke maalik Amitji iss waqt Zwitserland mein hain...

Sachin: Sir laash ko dekhke lagta hain ki maut 3-4 din pehle huyi hain...

Abhijeet: Matlab koi toh aaya hain iss ghar mein... Ek kaam karo Sachin... Tum aur Purvi iss ghar ka kona kona chaan maaro. Koi na koi clue zaroor milega...

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Sachin went to the kitchen & Purvi went in the bedroom. Purvi opened the cupboard & began to search when she saw a little space on the backside of the cupboard.

Purvi: Sir...

Daya: Haan Purvi... **(to Rajat)**Rajat laash ko forensic pohochaane ka intezaam karo...

All went inside the bedroom.

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi...?

Purvi: Sir yeh dekhiye...

She pointed towards the space where the cement was totally different. Abhijeet brought his ear near the wall & knocked it.

Abhijeet**(winking)**: Daya...

Daya also did the same...

Daya: Boss kuch toh garbar hain...

Abhijeet: Hmmm**(towards other)** Isse torne ka intezaam karo...

Some time later they were breaking the wall. It got open & they saw a corridor leading inside. They on their flashlight.

Tasha: **(coughing)** sir yahan pe bohot badbu hain...

Daya: Haan lagta hain bohot saari cheezein sar rahi hain... Mask pehenlo sab...

They wore their mask & spread in the hall type room.

Abhijeet: Lagta hain yahan kuch garbar...

He stopped when his foot hit something... He pointed the torch & saw many knifes lying on the floor with blood.

Abhijeet**(kneeling)**: My god... Itne saare chaanku...

Daya: Boss iss ghar mein bohot bara raaz chupa hain...

Meanwhile Sachvi & Tasha were searching the place. Purvi saw a long cupboard type on one side of the wall. She held the door & pushed it...

Purvi**(shouting)**: Ahhhhhhh...?

Abhijeet**(panic)**: Yeh toh Purvi ki awaaz hain...

They rushed towards her & saw her standing with closed eyes.

Tasha**(held her shoulder)**: Kya hua Purvi...?

She pointed towards the cupboard. Daya went & pushed the door once again & there they saw 20 head were putted into a chemical in glass boxes.

Abhijeet**(shocked)**: My god...

Sachin: Sir itna bhayanak nazara maine nahin kabhi dekha aur nahin kabhi sunna...

Rajat: Waakai mein sir. Koi insaan itna bedard kaise hosakta hain...

Purvi fainted, but was catched by my dear bro Sachin.

Sachin**(patting her cheeks)**: Purvi... Purvi... Sir yeh toh behosh hogayi hain..

Daya: Ek kaam karo Sachin tum Purvi ko hospital leke jaau hum tumse baad mein milte hain...

Sachin held Purvi in his arms & carried her away to the car & drove away.

Abhijeet: Saare clues aur in cheezon ko forensic pohochane ka intezaam karo. Aur pata lagau yeh aadmi kaun hain jiski laash humme milli hain. Jald se jald pata lagao. We r dealing with a very dangerous mind.

**_LAB_**

Abhijeet, Sachvi, Kavin & Anjalie came into the lab. Purvi was a little better now. As usual Abhijeet only saw his Tarikaji.

Abhijeet**(charming smile)**: Hello Tarikaji...

Tarika**(beautiful smile)**: Hello Abhijeet...

Salunkhe**(coughing fakely)**: Khmkhmmm...

Abhijeet turned and litterly jumped from his place...

Abhijeet: A... a... aapko bhi good morning sir...

Salunkhe**(teasing smile)**: Good morning...

Anjalie**(jumping between)**: Sir kuch pata chala...

Salunkhe: Are yaar baap se thora peecha chuta toh beti aagayi ghore pe sawaar hoke...

Anjalie: Are sir woh toh bas main aise hi pooch rahi thi...

Salunkhe: Saaf dikh raha hain ki agar baap waisa hain toh beti bhi waisi hi hogi. Waise yeh kaun hain...(pointing towards Purvi)?

Sachin**(low tone)**: Churail...?

Purvi became furious, but controled.

Abhijeet: Oh sir yeh humare team ka naya member... Purvi...

Salunkhe: Oh acha...

Abhijeet: Aur Purvi Yeh hain Dr Salunkhe aur yeh hain Dr Tarika...

Purvi: Hello...

Salunkhe & Tarika: Hello & welcome to CID Family...

Purvi: Thank u...

Sachin: Sir ab agar hogaya ho toh kya humme kuch info milsakta hain please...

Salunkhe: Haan haan kyun nahin... Yeh joh aadmi ki laash aapko milli hain, isse mare huye 4 din hogaye hain. Maut ka karan yeh hain ki iski yeh yahan chaati pe joh waar hain seedhe dill pe kiya gaya hain kissi chaaku se. Humlawar bohot takatwar hain usne bohot takat se humla kiya hain aur haan ek baat aur usne jab iss admi pe humla kiya toh usse chot bhi lagi hain. Kyunki chaanku nikaalte waqt uska haanth bhi kata hain...

Kavin: Sir aur in khopriyon se kya pata chala...?

Salunkhe: Kavin yeh saari ki saare khopriyan ladkiyan ke hain... Umar lagbhag 24 se 28 ke. aur inka head inki shareer se ussi chaanku se alag kiya gaya jiss chaanku se uspe waar kiya gaya hain...

Abhijeet: Matlab insab ka khooni koi ek hi hain...

Salunkhe: LAgta toh waise hi hain aur ek baat. yeh joh Khopri tum dekh rahe ho isse mare huwe 1 mahina huwa aur woh doosri iss ladki se ek mahine pehle mari hain. Iska matlab woh insab ko ek mahine ke baad maarta hain.

Sachin: Sir humne aapke paas kuch chaanku bheje the...

Salunkhe: Are un chaanku ki baat hi kuch alag hain... Un chaanku pe joh khoon laga huwa hain woh saare ke saare kissi bloodbank se laaya gaya hain.

Purvi: Matlab koi toh hain joh yeh bhayanak chaal khelrahah hain...

Kavin: Sir aur woh dhool mitti...

Tarika: Usmese hunne kuch mila hain. Aaye...**(walking towards the microscope)** Yeh dekhiye...

Abhijeet: Ghaas...?

Tarika: Yeh koi aisa waisa ghaas nahin hain yeh sirf aur sirf jungle mein paaya jaata hain...Highway ka jungle...

Abhijeet**(turning & in his inspector tone)**: Toh chalo ab jungle ki sair karte hain.

_**JUNGLE**_

Duo, Anjalie, Sachvi, Rajeya & Kavin were there.

Abhijeet**(showing on the map)**: Main aur Daya is taraf jaayenge, Rajat tum aur Shreya south ke taraf jaaoge, Sachin aur Purvi tum dono east & Anjalie tum aur Kavin west ke taraf jaaoge... So done

Rest: Done...

Anjalie: Aur haan apne apne bluetooth on rakhna.

All nodded and spread in the jungle

_**SACHVI**_

Sachvi were walking.

Purvi**(low tone)**: Pata nahin kyun main hi inke saath hamesha phas jaati hun...

Sachin**(heared)**: Toh kisne kaha tha transfer lene ke liye...

Purvi: Are mujhe kya maalum tha ke ek Raakshas mera yahan intezaar kar raha hain.

Sachin: Ohohohooo. apne aap ko bohot sati savitri samajhti ho safet daayan kahin ki...

Purvi: Are apni shakal jaake pehle aayne mein dekh, bechara aayna hi dar jaayega...

They were fighting & walking, but doesn't realize that there was a trap set. Purvi was in the front when the string stucked in her foot & dragged her with a speed.

Voice: Sir...

Sachin: Purvi...

He walk toward the cliff where the voice was coming.

Sachin**(looking for her)**: Kahan ho**(saw her)** ohooohoo...

Purvi: Yahan hoon... neeche...

Sachin walked towards the edge of the cliff & saw Purvi hanging on a branch.

Sachin**(smiled murmering)**: Mujhe latka rahi thi bhagwaan ne isse latka diya**( shouting towards her)**Zinda ho ya margayi...

Purvi**(scared)**: Abhi tak toh zinda hoon,**(looking down)** lekin kabhi bhi mar sakti hun... Help karo meri...

Sachin**(forwarding his hand)**: Ok yeh lo haanth lo... haanth do...haanth do

Purvi: Pehle nazdeek toh aao...

Sachin: Nahin main yeh soch raha hun ki ek ka marna do se better hain

Purvi: Are Bustak... darpok... kaayar... fatu... Meri madad karne ke liye main tumhari madad karne aaun...

Sachin: Pehle main apne liye toh madad maanglun...

Purvi: Jaldi aa...

Sachin**(Jumping on the tree)**: Ya alli madad...

Purvi: Taang do...

Sachin: Already tangi ho aur kittna taangun...?

Purvi: Mera matlab hain apna pair do...

Sachin: Mard aur aurat pair mein ache lagte hain, lekin pair lagaana ghor akmaan hoga...

He hang on his both hand beside Purvi.

Purvi: Are dono haanton se latke ho, mujhe kaise bachaoge...?

Sachin: Madam mere ek ek haanth mein 2 and half... 2 and a half times... Good luck ki shakti hain... Depending on just one size... Waise main tumhe ek haanth bacha zaroor sakta hun...

Purvi: Toh useless uss haanth ko use karo, meri kamar pakdo aur mujhe kheecho...

Sachin: Na... Na kamar nahin. Phir aap kahoge advantage advantage... Waise aapki kamar...

Purvi: Meri kamar jaaye bhaar mein... Jahan pakarna hain pakro joh karna hain karo, lekin please mujhe bachalo...

Sachin: In that case mere paas aajaaw meri suitcase...

Sachin held Purvi waist & pulled her towards her. Purvi held his waist with her legs & her arms around his neck.

Sachin**(looking towards her)**: Dekho madam mere iss disadvantage ka advantage le rahi ho...

Purvi**(scared & confused)**: Huh...

Sachin: Agar isse zjaada karib aayi, toh god promise dono haanth chorke tumse lipat jaaunga aur**(pointing down)** dono hi lipat jaayenge...

Purvi**(more scared & hugged him more)**: huhh please mujhe bachalo... Charho na... Kar kya rahe ho...?

Sachin: Just hanging around...

After sometime they were standing.

Purvi: Thank god... Bach gayi...

Just then they saw something & called the others. The boys began to dig & they find many skeletons. They send it to the lab & they all went home...

**_Hello guys long time na..._**

**_Kya karun time hi nahin milta..._**

**_U know how weary medical study is._**

**_So here is your long chappy._**

**_There is a scene of the film of Salman Khan in this chappy. Write the film name for me. Just find it... Its a CHALLENGE_ ;)**

**_I have wrote in a speed for u so sorry if there is any mistakes._**

**_So please read & review._**

**_Till then bye bye tc_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. Kaan pakar ke sorry. I know I am very late so punishment mein maine ek long chapter likha hain... Enjoy... :) :)**_

_**NEXT DAY  
>BUREAU 11.00 AM<strong>_

All were standing around a table with Acp in the middle. He was explaining a plan to his team. The skeletons that they found matched with the head they had found in the house. After some research they found that all the girls were from a village. Acp & his full team went to the village & they noticed something wrong, so they decided to sent Sachvi for undercover.

Acp: Toh Sachin aur Purvi tumdono ko maine select kiya yeh kaam karne ke liye...

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Acp: Hum sab poora undercover jaayenge. Understood...

Team: Yes sir...

Abhijeet: Aur haan Sachin Purvi wahan ko drama mat khara kar dena...

Sachvi**(glancing towards each other)**: No sir...

Acp: Good. Toh chalo hum sab tayariyan karte hain kal ke liye..

They left towards their respective homes to go next morning to the village.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

All reached the village & in their different get up. Acp, Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat & Dushant were in Rajisthani clothes. Tarika, Tasha, Shreya & Ishita were in sari with their face covered. Freddy, Nikhil & Pankaj as schoolteachers, Sachin & Kavin were as foreigners. Vansh, Mayur, Karan, Vivek, Vineet & Vaibhav as young villagers. Divya, Kaajal, Roma & Paayal were as nurses in the hospital. Purvi & Anjalie are...(baad mein pata chalega).

_**AFTERNOON 5.00 PM**_

All were set & started their drama. A girl in green sari with face covered entered the village.

Girl**(crying)**: Hey bhagwaan. Kis manhoos din pe maine use shaadi ki hain... Main lut gayi barbaad hogayi...

Man 1: Kya hua behenji...?

Girl: Bhaisaab yeh poocho kya kya nahin hua hain... Mere pati ne mujhe dhoka dekar kisi aur se shaadi kaarli. Har mahine kehta hain main Hanumanji ke mandir jaa raha hun hum sab ki suraksha ke liye. Lekin woh koi mandir wandir nahin jaata hain yahan aake usne doosri shaadi karli... Aur do do bache bhi hogaye...

Old man: Itna bara anjaay... Beti apne pati ka naam batao... hum abhi usse theek karte hain...

Girl: Vijay singh...

Man 2: Lekin behenji yahan toh koi vijay nahin rehta hain...

Girl: Rehta hain mujhe maalum hain. Woh zaroor naam badal ke rehraha hoga...

Old man: Theek hain beti hum abhi saare mard ko yahan bulaate hain...

All the men in the village came & stand straight in a line.

Old man: Ab tum dekho kaun hain tumhaara pati...

The girl walk to each man, but stopped in front of a well build 6-feet tall man with great mustache & slapped him.

Girl: Mujhse shaadi manaake doosri shaadi karli...

Man: Aapko koi galat femli huyi hain. Meri toh shaadi tak nahin huyi hain...

Girl: Toh aapke haanth mein yeh angoothi kaisi... Yeh angooti mere pati ki hain...

Man: Nahin aapko koi galat femli huyi hain yeh meri angoothi hain...Agar aapko yakeen nahin hain toh mera chehra deklijiye...

Girl: Hum apne pati ko aankh uthaake nahin dekhte...

Man: Dekh lijiye warna aisa na ho aapki wajah se meri shaadi kabhi na ho..

The girl looked up & saw that it was someone else...

Girl: Maa... Maaf karna mujhe bohot badi bhool hogayi...**(to the others)** Yeh mere pati nahin hain... Mera matlab in mese koi bhi mera pati nahin hain...

Old woman: Toh beta tumse shayad galti hogayi hain apne pati ke baare mein ...

Girl: Hosakta hain... Main maafi maangti hun... Shukriyan mujhe samjhaane ke liye...

The girl & the man went from there & walked towards a old house located a bit far from the other houses. Both entered inside & closed the door. There were more peoples inside the house.

Boss: Good job...

Both: Thank u sir...

Man 2: Waise thapar kaafi dhamakedaar thi... Kyun sir...?

Man 3: Haan bhai Pradyuman...

Pradyuman: Haan haan...**(to others)** Sab set...?

Rajat: Yes sir hum sab kamiyaab hogaye bug aur camera's legane mein...

Acp: Good... Toh chalo sab dinner karle aur phir araam karne kal se asli plan ka start hoga...

Team: Yes sir...

All of them had dinner & left towards their respective rooms. The girl was walking towards her room, when the man pushed her on the wall.

Girl: Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho...?

Man: Badla...

Girl: Kis cheez ka badla...

Man: Mujhe maarne ka...

Girl: Are woh toh sir ne kaha tha ne ki scene realistic lagni chahiye... Issiliye...

Man: Acha sir ne yeh to nahin kaha ki badla nahin lena chahiye...

Girl: Daya...

She couldn't complete her sentence, because Daya kissed her hard. After sometime they parted. The girl was blushing.

Daya: Hay issi ada ka toh deewaana hain hum...

Girl: Daya aap bhi na. Ab poora hogaya na aapka badla ab mujhe jaane dijiye...

Daya: Are aise kaise jaane dun. Yeh toh sirf aadha hain.. Poora abhi baaki hain...

Girl**(smirking)**: Acha...

Daya nodded & tried to kiss he, but she pushed him & ran away.

Daya**(complaining)**: This is not fair Tashu...

Tasha: Everything is fair in love & war... Good night...

Daya**(smiling)**: Good night... Jaanu...

He went also to sleep.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The real war begins now. Sachin & Kavin were walking near the field on the road, when a truck passed them. 2 girls were on the truck.

_**SONG: Jadoo Ki Jhappi**_  
><em><strong>MUSIC<strong>_**(They wore just like the girl in the song, but only Girl 1 was in green & Girl 2 was in red)**

**Girl 1:Kachchi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon**  
><strong>Meethi supaari main haaye tauba<strong>

**Girl 2: Kachchi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon**  
><strong>Meethi supaari main haaye tauba<strong>

**Girl 1:: Naina kateele chura ke tu jee le**  
><strong>Jiya vaari vaari main haaye tauba<strong>

**Girl 2:Hai mauka aaj kar sauda**  
><strong>Dil tera de de to badle mein de doon main<strong>

**Girl 1: : Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**

**Girl 2: Miloongi phir na dobaara**

**Both: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
><strong>Miloongi phir na dobaara<strong>  
><strong>Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi<strong>  
><strong>Miloongi main na dobaara<strong>

**Sachin: Jaadu ki jhappi o de de**  
><strong>Jaadu ki jhappi<strong>

**Kavin: Hothon se pappi o de de**  
><strong>Hothon se pappi<strong>

**Sachin: Ho.. tu chali har gali**  
><strong>Dete jhappi jhappi ho..<strong>

**Kavin: Haan tu chali hai har gali hai**  
><strong>Dete jhappi jhappi<strong>

**Sachin: Dekh le tu mujhko bhi to**  
><strong>Ho jaaoon main lucky<strong>

**Girl 1: Lucky jo hona hai **  
><strong>Baahon mein khona hai<strong>  
><strong>Aa tu bhi maang meri sun le zara<strong>

**Girl 2: Nukkad pe kona hai**  
><strong>Dil ka woh sona hai<strong>  
><strong>Sone ke gehnon ke badle mein de doon main<strong>

**Girl 1: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**

**Girl 2: Miloongi phir na dobaara**

**Both: Hey jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
><strong>Miloongi phir na dobaara<strong>  
><strong>Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi<strong>  
><strong>Miloongi main na dobaara<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: Style kya hai mera, hai bada special**

**Sachin: Style yeh mera ho mera, hai bada special**

**Both boys: Deke jhappi to phir isko dede apna woh dil**

**Girl 2: Style jo maarega, khud se hi haarega**

**Girl 1: Leke meri jhappi main to chali**

**Kavin: Na na na gori, style maine chhodi**

**Sachin: Chaahat le le aur badle mein de de tu**

**Both boys: Jaadu ki jhappi de ja tu abhi**  
><strong>Miloonga ab na dobaara<strong>

**Both Girls: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
><strong>Miloongi phir na dobaara<strong>  
><strong>Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi<strong>  
><strong>Miloongi main na dobaara<strong>

**Both boys: Jaadu ki jhappi o de de**  
><strong>Jaadu ki jhappi<strong>  
><strong>Hothon se pappi o de de<strong>  
><strong>Hothon se pappi<strong>

_**MUSIC**_  
><em><strong>SONG ENDS<strong>_

Both girls turned to go, but Sachin held Girl 1 hand & Kavin Girl 2.

Girl 1: Haant choriye...

Sachin: Are humaare saath naach liya toh humare qareeb bhi aaye...

Girl 1: Apni had mein rehiye.

Girl 2**(jerking her hand)**: Yeh nahin ki aap wideshi baabu hain toh gaanv ke ladkiyon ke saath kuch bhi kar lijiye...

Kavin: Are aap dono toh gussa hogaye... Chalo hum aapko**(coming near her)**...

Girl 2: Qareeb aane ki koshish bhi mat kariyega samjhe...

Girl 1: Chal Preeti aise ladke se baat karna hi bekaar hain...

Both girls left the place. Sachin & Kavin went to their house, knowing that someone was spying on them. They met Acp & also the 2 girls entered.

Acp: Good job... Acha kuch pata chala...

Sachin: Zjaada nahin, bas itna sir ki koi toh hain joh humari har kadam pe nazar rakh raha hain...

Kavin: Haan sir. Hum jahan jahan bhi gaye wahan hume kuch awaaze sunai di joh shaayed kisi beilgari ki thi...

Abhijeet: Sir iska matlab humme aur saafdhaani se kaam karna hoga...

Daya: Haan sir aur khaas kar indono ko...**(pointing towards Girl 1 & Girl 2)**

Acp: Hmmm**(To both girls)**... Tum log ab jaao aur haan sambhaal ke kuch bhi garbar lage toh humme foren bata dena...

Both girls: Yes sir...

The girls left the place & the game was on.

_**Ok here is your chapter. **_

_**Do u think there is Sachvi in this chapter...?**_

_**Who r Girl 1 & Girl 2...?**_

_**Next chapter will be lot of fun...**_

_**Please r & r**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. **_

_**NEXT DAY**_  
><em><strong>NIGHT 7.00 PM<strong>_

All the officer were busy setting their get up's. When both girls entered the house.

Acp: Sab set...?

Girl 2: Yes sir...

Acp: Good...

Abhijeet: Are humare dono jabaaz officers kaha rehgaye...

Voice: Here we r sir...

Girl 1 to Girl 2**(whispering)**: Kavin sir ka toh chalega lekin Sachin sir aur jabaaz. Mujhe toh kisi angle se jabaaz nahin lagte...

Girl 2: Are mera bhai thoda teenra dimaag ka hain lekin dil ka bohot acha hain...

Girl 1: dil ka toh pata nahin lekin dimaag inka 101% ghiska hain...

Girl 2**(glaring)**: Purvi...

Purvi: Acha acha theek hain baba nahin kehti tumhaare bhai ko kuch...

Anjalie: That's better...

Purvi: Whatever...

Both girls laughed. Just then Rajat entered the house.

Rajat: Sir...

Acp: Haan Rajat...

Rajat: Sir yeh dekhiye**(he showed them a video)**... Sir isme yeh aadmi kuch garbar lag raha hain...

Abhijeet: Haan sir... is aadmi ne apna chehra dhaka hua hain...

Daya saw something.

Daya: Sir yeh aadmi toh Anjalie aur Purvi ke ghar ke aage kuch kar raha hain...**(Yes guys u got it right it is Anjalie & Purvi)**

Purvi: Haan sir yaad aaya kal raat jab main aur Anjalie baat kar rahe the toh humne kissi beilgadi ki awaaz sunai di...

Anjalie: Haan sir hum bhi hairan the ki itni raat ko kaun belgaadi chalaiga... Humne darwaza bhi khol ke dekha lekin koi nahin tha wahan pe...

Acp: zaroor yeh wohi sartheera khooni hoga. Rajat video phirse play karo... Kuch na kuch toh zaroor milega...

Rajat played the video again & they spotted something.

Daya: Sir yeh toh...

Acp: Haan yeh... Isse range haantho pakarna padega...**(turning towards Anjalie & Purvi)**Tum dono apna kaam shuru kardo... lekin haan sambhaal ke...

Both Girls: Yes sir...

Acp: Aur Sachin.. Tum aur Kavin wahan pohocho... Hum tum sab se wahin milte hain...

Abhijeet: Plan ache se yaad hain na...

Anjalie: Haan Abhijeet. Tum fikar mat karo... Bas ab humme uss sathere khooni ka intezaar hain...

Purvi: Haan sir... Aap fikar mat kijiye..

Daya: all the best...

Sachvi & Kavlie left the house. They were walking on the path to their destination.

Anjalie: Oh god...

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Anjalie: Bhai main toh apna mobile ghar pe hi chor aayi...

Purvi: Theek hain chalo hum le aate hain...

Anjalie: Nahin Purvi tumhara wahan pohochna zaroori hain...

Kavin: Purvi tum ek kaam karo... Tum aur Sachin aage barho tab tak main aur Anjalie mobile leke aate hain...

Sachin: Lekin...

But it was to late. Kavlie run away to the house. So now was Sachvi left. Both were walking quietly, because they know if they opened their mouth they will be a fight. While walking Purvi struggled, but my dear Sachin bro caught her & there was a eye-lock. Sachin was holding her waist & Purvi's hands were on his chest.

**Dil ne Tum Ko Chun Liya Hai**  
><strong>Tum Bhi Usko Chuno Na<strong>  
><strong>Khwaab Koi Dekhta Hai<strong>  
><strong>Tum Bhi Sapne Buno Na<strong>  
><strong>Dil Ne Tum Ko Chun Liya Hai<strong>  
><strong>Tum Bhi Usko Chuno Na<strong>  
><strong>Khwaab Koi Dekhta Hai<strong>  
><strong>Tum Bhi Sapne Buno Na<strong>  
><strong>Dil Yeh Mera Tumse Kuch Keh Raha Hai<strong>  
><strong>Suno Na<strong>  
><strong>Dil Yeh Mera Tumse Kuch Keh Raha Hai<strong>  
><strong>Suno Na<strong>

In meanwhile Kavlie arrived & saw Sachvi lost in each other. Kavlie fakely coughed & Sachvi broke up from the eye-lock. Both settled their self with embrassing faces. They continued their way towards their destination. Arriving there both girls went towards their changing-room, while the boys went to do their work.

After sometime the whole team reached the spot. It was nothing else then a stadium.

_**SONG: Saki Saki re**_  
><em><strong>MUSIC<strong>_

**Voice(from backside): Saaki Se Mohabbat Hoti Hai (slowly the lights were going up from the legs of both girls, who were standing in position)  
>Har Roz, Shikaayat Hoti Hai<br>Peene Ko Mere Peena Na Kaho  
>Yunhi Toh Ibaadat Hoti Hai<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe… **

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe…**

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Aise Jo Tauba Kare  
><strong>

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Dil Mein Jiske Gham Na Ho  
><strong>

**Both Girls: Loot Gaya Samjho Sharaabi Paas Jiske Ham Na Ho  
><strong>

**Voice: Oh Saaki Saaki Re Saaki Saaki  
>Aa Paas Aa, Rahe Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki … (2)<br>**

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe…  
><strong>

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Aise Jo Tauba Kare  
><strong>

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Dil Mein Jiske Gham Na Ho**

**Anjalie: Loot Gaya Samjho Sharaabi Paas Jiske Ham Na Ho**

**Voice: Oh Saaki… Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki … (2) **

**_MUSIC_ (Sachin & Kavin entered the scene in leather jackets & dashing get up)**

**Purvi: Ishq Ki Galiyon Mein Na Jaana, Ishq Bada Badnaam Hai  
><strong>

**Sachin: Ishq Toh Mera Khuda Hai, Aashiq Mera Naam Hai..Ho…  
><strong>

**Anjalie: Ho..IShq Ki Galiyon Mein Na Jaana, Ishq Bada Badnaam Hai  
><strong>

**Kavin: Ishq Toh Mera Khuda Hai, Aashiq Mera Naam Hai  
><strong>

**Both Girls: Aashiqui Ke Har Qadam Pe, Husna Qatl-E-Aam Hai  
><strong>

**Both Boys: Eh Aashiqui Mein Jaan Lootaana Aashiqon Ke Kaam Hai  
><strong>

**Both boys: Oh Saaki…Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki )… (2) **

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Maikade Mein Aane Waale Maikashi Toh Seekh Le **

**Kavin: Hampe Hasne Waale Pehle Tu Hasi Ko Seekh Le…Oh…  
><strong>

**Purvi: Hey…Maikade Mein Aane Waale Maikashi Toh Seekh Le**

**Sachin: Hampe Hasne Waale Pehle Tu Hasi Ko Seekh Le **

**Anjalie: Har Khushi Hai Door Tujhse, **

**Purvi: Gham Tere Nazdeek Hai  
><strong>

**Kavin: Haay...Tere Diwaane Ki Haalat, **

**Sachin: Bin Tere Bhi Thheek Hai  
><strong>

**Both boys: Oh Saaki Saaki ( Saaki Saaki Saaki )  
>Aa Paas Aa, Rahe Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki<br>( Oh Saaki…Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki )… (3)**

_**MUSIC  
>SONG ENDS<strong>_

Just when the song ended fiering started. The people began to run & the CID team started fiering back. When the bullets were over they started the fight on their own strenght. As always the CID team won. They get hold of a man.

Man 1: Kaun ho tum log...?

Daya: Tum jaise gandagi ko khatam karne waala aur kaanoon ka rakhwaala. Mujrim humme pyaar se CID kehti hain...

Man 1: CID...!

Voice from backwards: Chor do usse warna tumhare yeh officers apni jaan se haanth dho baithe gi...

They turned & saw a man who was also living in the colony. He held Purvi with a knife on his neck. The team stepped forward.

Man 2: aage mat barhna warna...

Purvi: sir aap meri fikar mat kijiye, bas aap usse kisi bhi keemat pe mat chorna...

Man 2: EEhhh... ladki chup... Apne apne gun neeche karo abhi ke abhi...

Acp: Theek hain**(he winked the others)**..

While putting their gun down Acp winked Purvi & she kicked the man & run away. Sachin held the man & give him some sweets in CID style... He confessed that he killed all the girls, because he got angry when he saw a girl perform on the stage in his village & many more. The confession ended with Acp famous dialoge "Tumhe toh phaasi zaroor hoke rehegi". They left the village in the night, because there was more work to do in Mumbai. The villagers thanked the CID team & they left to Mumbai. Sachvi find seats beside each other. With much anger they sat beside each other. Purvi fell asleep & unknowly put her head on Sachin shoulder. Sachin looked up & saw her beautiful face while sleeping. Unknowly a smile appeared on his face. All the other couples were in romantic mood. There was a romantic atmosphere in the bus.

_**Ok guys here is your next chappy...**_

_**U got it right it was Anjalie & Purvi...**_

_**Like it or not...**_

_**Next chapter will be full Sachvi...**_

_**Till then Please read & review**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


End file.
